


Wrap your arms around me my Draculove

by Emym



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Twilight Jokes, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Night, M/M, Not Famous, POV Third Person, Rated T for language, bad vampire jokes, vampire henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emym/pseuds/Emym
Summary: Henry and Alex meet at the party. Henry has a secret and Alex has... well... some bad jokes.Or: Firstprince Vampire AUHappy Halloween!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Wrap your arms around me my Draculove

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [Forever & Ever More by Nothing But Thieves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcw_rOzNTx8)

Henry was finishing his fifth drink, when he felt someone's gaze at him. In the room full of people a regular human probably wouldn't have even noticed that. Henry wasn't a regular human though. Well, he kind of wasn't a human at all now, but that's another story. So, without a problem, he noticed how a dark haired man from the other side of the room, was looking at him for the fourth time in the span of last dozen minutes. 

He wasn't anyone familiar, definitely not. Henry would have for sure remembered him. The man stood there leaning against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest, a smirk on his lips. His hair and eyes were dark brown, skin a few shades lighter. In his black jeans and t-shirt, which clinged to his body, he looked plain amazing. Yeah, Henry for sure would have remembered him. 

Henry was about to look away and go back to drinking in peace, when the man noticed him staring. Stranger smiled wider, lifting his chin slightly, and then winked at him. Someone different, younger, who didn't have Henry's years of experience, would probably fall for that immediately, but Henry was indifferent. At least that's what he told himself. The stranger man was attractive, that was objectively a fact, still Henry didn't come here looking for- The man bit his lip and _Oh My God_. Henry was lost.

The man must have noticed that he finally made Henry notice him, because when Henry shook himself out of his thoughts, the man was already walking across the room towards him. Henry finished his drink a second before the stranger stood by him and gave him another smirk. Henry suspected that if he could breathe, he wouldn't be doing a good job in that now.

"Hello, stranger," the man said, his voice warm and pleasant. 

"Hi." Henry's voice was impersonal and a little bit hoarse. Well, nothing new.

"My name's Alex." Henry nodded. "And yours, Mr. Vampire?" 

Henry widen his eyes in shock. (Later, if you ask him, he will blame this on the alcohol.) How did this guy know? Is it possible that they knew each other after all?

"What..." he stuttered. "How do you... How do you know that I'm a vampire?"

Alex laughed.

"Well, that's what your t-shirt says." He pointed at it with a gesture of his hand, indeed there was a slogan that said "I am a vampire" under which smiling mouth with fangs was drawn. Henry completely forgot that Pez made him wear it.

"Oh, indeed," said Henry. "I just... thought that... Doesn't matter."

"Don't scare me like that, you looked as if you were about to pass out, dude. As if you actually were a vampire that just got exposed." Alex gave him an amused look, which gave him an idea.

"Well, maybe I am one. How can you know?" 

"Oh, so you say that you are one? Sure, Edward." Alex laughed.

"What...?" Henry completely didn't know what he meant by that.

"Well, if you're Edward, I guess that makes me Bella. You know, I'm trying to flirt with a vampire and stuff." Alex paused for a moment, then he leaned forward, lowered his voice and added: "I would be a fucking great Bella." 

Henry finally understood what he meant. Well, he guessed he did.

"I'm not Edward. I've never even seen that movie," he said.

Alex looked at him in disbelief, but he probably decided it wasn't worth a further discussion, because he changed the subject.

"In that case, Not-Edward," he said, "what's your name?" 

Henry rolled his eyes, when he heard another mention of Edward's name.

"I'm Henry."

"Well, Henry," Alex spoke Henry's name slowly, carefully stressing each syllable, "maybe you would like to accompany me to the place where there is less people, huh?

"Aren't you scared? In a place with no people I could suck you."

Alex's eyebrows shot up quickly, a dangerous note crept into his smile, that made Henry look at Alex's lips.

"Well, I would gladly let you suck my d-"

"That's not what I meant!" Henry cut him off. He watched in horror as Alex curled up in laughter. 

Henry felt himself blush. Why did he drink a whole bag of blood before the party? He cursed himself internally. 

"That's not what I meant," he repeated.

"Yeah," a laugh, "I know, I know," a laugh, "your face... priceless..." Alex was laughing so hysterical that it was difficult for him to speak. "Okay, okay, I'm calm now." He said, trying to make a serious face, which resulted only in another laugh attack. 

"Well, as for your proposal to go somewhere..." Henry began after a while.

"Yeah?"

He smiled.

"Gladly."

*** 

And that's how they ended up here, in some dark bedroom. Alex pressing Henry against the wall and kissing him eagerly, Henry tangling his hands in the other man's hair and gladly kissing him back. 

Maybe it was because Henry hasn't been kissed in years, or maybe because Alex was such an amazing kisser, but Henry felt as if he was melting in the brunet's embrace. Alex moved his hands to Henry's hips, their tongues touched and _oh_. Henry's mind went blank.

Alex was just kissing his neck, Henry's head tilted to the side to give him better access, when Henry looked at the clock. _03:38_. Henry was about to close his eyes, when he realized what the hour meant. _03:38_. The sun will rise in less than an hour. _Shit_.

"Shit," he said out loud.

Alex moved away from him, his face surprised and worried.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Henry exclaimed quickly, shaking his head with force. "I just need to go. You know, the sun will rise in an hour and..."

"Ah, yeah, Mr. Vampire, almost forgot," he laughed. "So the sun burns you, huh?"

"Yes."

"And you don't have some kind of, I don't know, sunscreen for that? Made of virgins' blood, or something?"

"Well, unfortunately, I ran out of it, but happily I met you so I can restock now, what do you think?"

"Oh my God, how could you?!" Alex shook his head. "I can't believe you just said that. Nope."

Henry laughed loudly.

"Before I go..." he began.

"Huh?"

"Can I get your number?"

*** 

Henry was already at his home, when he read the messages.

_Alex, 04:06: I was thinking and I've got a question_

_Alex, 04:06: Some mortician opened a new funeral house near me, you wanna go there on Saturday?_

_Henry, 04:20: I can't believe what I'm gonna say, but yeah, I will gladly go somewhere with you_

_Henry, 04:21: Not to the funeral house tho_

_Alex: Cemetery then?_

_Henry: I hate you._

_Alex: :*_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it feel free to comment and leave kudos 🖤
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeautifuldaisycarstairs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
